


Perfect

by racheltuckerrr



Series: Divide [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe where Cat never left and Daxam doesn't exist, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, for real tho. this is so fluffy you should schedule a dentist appointment after, like at all. the whole planet. never heard of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/pseuds/racheltuckerrr
Summary: The long-awaited Supercat wedding. AKA how it should be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).



> And for my extended superfamily. You know who you are.

After two years of mutual pining, a well-placed nudge from a friendly outside source and months and months of blissful dating that wasn’t without its predictable roadblocks, but in the end only served to emphasize what everyone around them already knew, Cat and Kara are finally ready to tie the knot. As in, today.

To Kara’s great surprise and astonishment, Cat’s been in a tizzy about handling the planning herself, and dived right in after Kara popped the question and hasn’t stopped obsessing over the smallest details ever since. It seemed a bit out of character to Kara, so she asked Cat one day, as tactfully as she could, if there was maybe more to her sudden eagerness for such menial tasks than meets the eye.

When Cat only stared at her at the question, she almost took it back completely, but then the older blonde took her hand and sat her down on the couch in Kara’s apartment and told her, looking as sheepish as Cat Grant could ever be, that she was doing it all for _her_.

“You know I’ve been married before, Kara, and without much success or…enjoyment, to put it lightly. So I understand why you would think that I’m a little… _over,_ the whole idea of marriage, but as I’ve told you when you so beautifully proposed to me…,” she trails off, eyes suddenly tearing up and it takes everything in Kara not to just take her in her arms right there, but she knows Cat would rather if she let her finish, so she does, letting her thumbs stroke the back of Cat’s hand in silent support.

“You surprised me, darling,” Cat finally managed. “I…never expected to have what we have now, definitely not after that disaster of a marriage. Sometimes it’s…still a bit like a dream to me, if I’m being honest. I…I never _knew_ ,” she choked, voice cracking, and now Kara did envelope her in a warm embrace, pressing Cat as close to her heart as she dared, without breaking her fragile human body.

They stayed that way for a long time, slow fingers tracing idle patterns on smooth skin over their clothes, with Kara’s head buried in Cat’s neck to breathe her in, their sudden need to simply be close to each other overriding any and all other responsibilities for the time being.

“I love you so much more than I can ever say, Kara,” Cat mumbled from within the safety of her young hero’s arms. “And you deserve to have the perfect wedding, so don’t even attempt to talk me out of giving it to you.”

And Kara didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

* * *

 

 

What Kara did do was behind-the-scenes damage control. And a lot of it.

Cat was so anxious in her steel determination to give Kara everything that her attempts often backfired, especially because she wasn’t the one out of the two of them who was used to handling the day-to-day organisation. That was Kara’s area of expertise.

So every time Cat yelled at a florist or a caterer, while spinning award-worthy tales of their incompetence, Kara listened patiently, and when her huffing fiancé was finally out of earshot she called every single one of them back to apologize and rectify the damage.

She’s also been silently chipping away at the much too long guest list and changed the plans for a fifteen-person orchestra to a solo guitarist concert. Better to keep it short and sweet, she thought, for the sake of everyone involved.

It was adorable, in a way, but Kara knew that for Cat it was a hell of a lot more than that. It was her way to give back, for everything she felt the need to make up for over the years, and, Kara suspected it was also a way to maintain some semblance of control. Because that was something Cat desperately needed, even when it came to this. And Kara understood that, so she let her.

She never cared much about the formalities surrounding their wedding, as long as the day ended with being legally tied to the love of her life. But they were so attuned to each other by now that Cat’s nerves were getting to her too, and the last thing Kara wanted was for Cat to think of this day as some sort of obligation, rather than the happy day it was always meant to be.

So when Olivia Marsdin didn’t pick up her phone on the morning she was supposed to come and play priest at the ceremony and Cat locked herself into her huge en-suite bathroom to try and get it together enough to move forward, Kara saw an opening to turn this thing around and she took it.

She caught Alex’s eye across the patio of the beach house and sent an almost imperceptible nod to Maggie to let them know it was time to proceed.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you’re holding mine_

 

* * *

 

 

Cat was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, putting her curly hair in a bun with trembling fingers herself, because she couldn’t stand for anyone to be in the room with her and her nerves, least of all Kara.

Truth be told she was close to admitting defeat, but she figured she could at least look breathtaking while she did it, if nothing else. Though the thought of even taking one more step in those beautiful six inch heels was already making her feet hurt, and sadly, that was the least of Cat’s problems at the moment.

She should’ve known that this would happen. That trying to bring down all the stars from the sky would only end with her crashing and burning, spectacularly of course, like a supernova. But the end result was still the same. She should’ve let Kara help, _dammit_.

But then again that was the incentive behind all of this to begin with. Cat was taking charge so Kara wouldn’t have to take care of everything, for once. It was still a sore point in Cat’s mind, how much the girl was willing to do for Cat while she received so little in return, for years. All she wanted was to give Kara this one perfect day where she wouldn’t have to focus on anything, but being unreservedly happy. Because if anybody deserved that…it was _Kara_.

But, it seemed, that in her eagerness to compensate, Cat managed to achieve just the opposite and now here they were with a half-baked wedding, no one to officiate and not even a third of the guest list present. Cat groaned, but then she heard a soft knock on her impromptu dressing room door.

"Mom, it's me. Can I come in?" came the voice of the only person who could always crumble Cat’s defenses, no matter what, which was probably the whole point. Cat sighed in resignation.

"Of course, sweetheart," she called out after a quick look in the mirror to make sure there was no incriminating moisture in her eyes, doing her best to sound confident as she did so.

After a little shuffling Carter came in and closed the door behind himself, turning to Cat with an encouraging half-smile.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" he said with a voice full of empathy and Cat felt her heart fill with adoration for him. Her sweet boy, always so observant and kind.

"Is it obvious?"

"Nah," he said, so easily that it made Cat wonder if he was really sincere or maybe just now catching up to the rest of the world and finally becoming a good liar like everyone else.

The thought made her throat close up, but only until he softly added the rest of that sentence, "Just to me."

Carter actually winked at her then and Cat felt everything at once. Mostly, she felt like a mother.

 

* * *

 

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

* * *

 

 

"But you know you don't have to be, right?" asked Carter.

"Are you telling me that everything's gonna be fine?" Cat mocked, a hand on her hip for the full effect.

"Everything _is_ gonna be fine, Mom," he chuckled, suddenly the adult in the room. "You're marrying _Kara."_

At Carter's words a slow smile began to spread over Cat's face as well, to match the one beaming back at her.

"I am, aren't I?" she mused, as if that was only just starting to sink in. "How ever did we manage that?" she said half-jokingly, eyes sparkling like diamonds as she winked at her son.

Carter's indulgent smile was enough to chase away at least a good third of the butterflies flapping around nervously in Cat's stomach. The rest, however, she knew, would not budge until she was looking into the bluest pair of eyes on the planet. And beyond.

At the sudden pensive look on Carter's face, her mother quirked an eyebrow at him, encouraging him without words to share. He sighed before answering, the look gone as quickly as it appeared.

“I hope I’ll have what you and Kara have someday, Mom.”

At that, Cat felt deeply touched, not only by his son's assessment of her own happiness, but also the implication that he wasn't sure he would ever have it.

“Me too, sweetheart,” she said, kissing the crown of his head to hide the sudden onslaught of tears.

“Promise me one thing though," Cat sniffled as she was pulling away, making sure that her son would hold her gaze.

“Sure, anything."

“Don’t let anyone who doesn't know any better convince you that love isn’t real," Cat said, eyes as fierce as Carter's ever seen them.

"That what Kara and I have is just a fantasy. An _impractical daydream_ ," she went on, almost spitting the words out as if they were poisonous, and it gave Carter the distinct impression that it wasn't the first time she was saying them out loud.

"I myself thought so, for far longer than I care to admit, and look at me now," she added, gesturing to her designer wedding dress, eyes suspiciously misty at the corners, but Carter wasn't going to mention _that_.

"I may have needed a little convincing, but I know what I have, and I wouldn’t give it up for anything. Just like I wouldn’t give _you_ up,” she said, voice breaking a little at the end, drawing him closer to her to prove her point.

At this, even Carter felt a few errant tears escape, but he quickly collected them with his thumbs, soldiering on. He was here to _give_ the emotional support after all.

“If _I_ can be happy, Carter, then you can have anything you’ve ever dreamed of, and more. Promise me you will never let anyone make you doubt that for more than a single moment.”

“I promise," Carter said solemnly.

“Good. Now let’s get this show on the road. I think Kara mentioned that if all else failed, which seems to be the case right now, that Witt could do the ceremony.”

“Uh, Mom.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he rushes to reassure her with a touch of his arm and it means more to Cat than anything that his need to dissuade her momentary anxiety is enough to circumvent his usually physically reserved nature. “It’s just that there may be...a _slight_ change of plans.”

"A _what_ now?" came the baffled response of an award-winning journalist.

At the look on his mother's face, so incredibly close to how the young hero described it would be, Carter resorted to the answer he had an inkling feeling he would be using a lot more frequently in the future.

" _It was all Kara's idea_!"

 

* * *

 

 

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost comical, the way Kara moved around, a hand holding up the bottom of her flowing dress like a makeshift cape, shoes discarded somewhere as she directed the scene so everything would fall into place by the time Carter managed to coax Cat out of hiding, which of course, was also Kara’s idea.

As much as she wanted to help her fiancé, she knew that it would defeat the whole purpose, since Cat was doing it all for her. They were _quite_ the pair, as Alex had put it. But Kara also knew that if there was anyone Cat wouldn’t be able to resist, it was Carter.

Nevertheless, Kara kept a super-ear out, not to pry, but that if she was needed, if Cat even just whispered her name, she could be there in a second. Just in case.

Which is how she knows, without looking up, the exact moment Cat steps out into the garden and takes it all in, letting out an audible gasp in reaction to the fantastical scene before her.

At the small gazebo, usually so plain and unimposing, now ornamented with the most beautiful flowers and lanterns, and filled with the smiling faces of the people Cat and Kara valued most in life. _Their little family_. Cat felt herself tearing up and Carter sent a thumbs up Kara’s way, to reassure her that the plan had indeed worked.

Cat glared at her son at the blatant betrayal.

“ _Et tu_ , Carter?” she mouthed unbelievingly, glad that she at least managed to make him look sheepish, if nothing else. Carter shrugged and kissed his mother on the cheek before joining the beaming lot around the gazebo, giving Eliza a high-five and making the others laugh as he did so.

As for Cat and Kara, they were in their own little world for the time being, as if seeing each other for the first time, and in a way they were. Hungry eyes roamed over their bodies, as they tried to temper their desire, filing it away for later, for their own private little celebration.

For the moment, they were content to just let their love show in their eyes, and Cat inwardly chastised herself for ever being afraid of _this_.

“How?” she asked quietly when she reached Kara, referring to everything around them.

“You were fretting way too much about this wedding,” Kara explained carefully. “That’s never a good sign, so I knew something had to give.”

“I…invited the _president_ ,” Cat huffs.

“She had to cancel,” Kara lies through her teeth, with only the slightest of winces.

“She was going to _officiate_ , Kara,” Cat tries one last time to sound indignant, but it’s not very convincing, even to her own ears.

“I…I know, but…how about an old friend instead?” Kara asked, unsure for the first time as she waved Clark forward until he entered Cat’s line of vision.

“Lois couldn’t make it,” he said cheekily, as a way of greeting, and Cat visibly relaxed.

“Alright then,” she says with a nod to the Man of Steel, and he beams back at her, glasses nowhere in sight, as he turns to take his place under the gazebo, ready to begin.

Cat finds Kara’s gaze before they make their way over as well, needing one last moment to clear the air between them.

“You know you could’ve just said something, if you didn’t want any of this…”

“No, no, no, Cat,” Kara immediately rushed to clarify. “I did. _I do_ ,” she reassured her soon-to-be wife.

“It’s just that I don’t look at it the same way you do. I don’t _need_ all of this. Honestly you could be wearing a burlap sack in the middle of our living room and I’d still happily marry you, no questions asked. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t _want_ a traditional human wedding.”

“And after everything you’ve told me about the reason why you were doing it, do you honestly think I could’ve stopped you? Of course not. But I knew you were stretching yourself far too thin and when things started to fall through I made a few back-up arrangements…just in case.”

“Always the bridesmaid, even when you’re about to be the bride,” Cat shook her head in awe at how thoughtful Kara was.

“I’m sorry, darling. I know I’ve been…anxious lately. I just wanted it to be perfect, for you,” she shrugged self-deprecatingly, and Kara fought the urge to shake her shoulders gently and instead reached out with a finger to tip Cat’s chin up so she could look into her eyes, gleaming with love.

“It _is_ perfect, Cat,” she said sincerely, letting the truth of her words shine through her ocean blue orbs as she held her lover’s gaze. “Because _you’re_ here.”

 

* * *

 

 

_We are still kids, but we’re so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I’ll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

 

* * *

 

 

As the ceremony began, it was getting harder and harder for Cat to keep it together, holding onto Kara’s hands like a lifeline, letting herself bask in the full extent of the love she felt for this incredible woman.

By the time the vows came around, it was almost too much for her to handle.

“Kara?” Clark asked his cousin to begin, and Kara beamed at everyone around, so astonishingly happy that they were all there to share this moment with her. After a quick survey of the gazebo, her eyes came back to those of the woman she loved, and she began.

“On Krypton it wasn’t common practice to marry for love, especially not for someone from a noble house like the House of El,” Kara explained. “But I still hoped, you know, because I knew it was a possibility, no matter how faint. And then I came here,” she trails off, looking into Cat’s loving gaze for support to continue, “and _everything changed_.”

“Suddenly I wasn’t living by the same rules of gravity anymore, let alone the same belief system that I had back on my planet. I had to learn the hard way that things are different here and they would never be the same again,” her voice broke a little at the end, but the solemn look of complete and utter adoration on Cat’s face gave her all the incentive she needed to continue.

“New planet, new life, new _me_. I had help, of course, lots of it, and I will forever be grateful,” Kara said, tearing her eyes away from Cat for the first time since she started talking, to send beaming smiles her family’s way.

“But I never felt quite like myself again. Not until I met _you_ ,” she vows, with a gentle squeeze of her hands, for emphasis. “When I say you make me feel normal it means so much more than that. Along with everything else, you gave me a place to belong, and that is right by your side. I _want_ it to be. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“I love you, _Catherine_ ,” she finished, letting the name roll of her tongue like the term of endearment that it recently became between them.

Cat clears her throat, but doesn’t avert her eyes for a second, a tactic she would usually use to keep the tears at bay. She keeps her gaze on Kara instead, letting them flow as they may, but she does squeeze Kara’s hands in her own, as tight as she can manage, knowing it won’t ever be enough to hurt the hero, reciprocating the sentiment the only way she trusts at the moment.

“Cat?” Clark asks, his own voice suspiciously uneven in the face of such strong emotions being shared between the two women.

Cat only hums through her tears, waiting a long moment for her voice to return before she can even attempt to speak at all. It’s _that_ kind of a day.

“ _Well_ ,” she gathers herself, drawing strength from the encouraging squeeze of her hand that Kara gives back to her, and begins.

“All I can say is…I built an empire on my talent of weaving words together, have _decades’_ worth of experience behind me and two Pulitzers sitting in strategically placed positions in my office to prove not only the existence but also the extent of that talent…” 

She takes a shuddering breath and breathes through the silence where her mother’s predictable barb would be, if she were present, at how Cat manages to turn even an important moment like this into one of self-promotion, completely missing the point she’s in the middle of trying to make.

Fortunately for her, the patient silence of the people gathered around her suggests that they might know her a lot better than she would necessarily give them credit for. The thought makes her smile, despite the sombre thoughts.

“And yet,” she snaps out of her thoughts, eyes locking onto Kara’s once more because this is a moment she never, ever wants to forget, “when it comes to my feelings for you…even my extensive knowledge of vocabulary seems startlingly inadequate. Especially in the face of that unwavering devotion of yours,” she finishes, reaching out to stroke Kara’s cheek with the back of her fingers reverently, smiling as the young woman immediately leans into her touch, her own smile widening in the process.

“I…have no language to express how much you mean to me, Kara, because it’s _everything_.”

“You’re my very own miracle, darling.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don’t deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

* * *

 

 

Cat barely has time to sniffle and Clark’s voice is only a faint noise in the background as she is swept up in the air and all she is aware of is Kara, but that’s enough to make her feel safe, even when her feet are no longer on solid ground.

They twirl upwards in a flurry of white until they are well out of earshot, but not sight, and Kara makes a show of holding Cat around the waist and dipping her over as she kisses her _wife_ for the very first time.

They can hear the faint applause coming from the ground and the soft music playing, intended for their first dance as a married couple. It’s a _perfectly_ fitting song too, but Cat and Kara are content to float in the air and just enjoy each other’s company without interruption for a while longer, with Cat’s arms around Kara’s neck and Kara’s around her slim waist, gently swaying in an intimate embrace with only the clouds for company.

They don’t talk much, saying with their eyes what their words could not, occasionally breaking the gaze only to steal a soft kiss or two, and they completely lose track of time, only remembering the house full of guests when Alex half-loudly threatens to make all the cake disappear with Maggie and Carter hot on her heels.

It works, of course, and at the panic-stricken look on her wife’s face, Cat generously agrees to return to the ground amidst a sea of ringing laughter that echoes after Kara even as she speeds towards the kitchen to inspect the potential damage.

 

* * *

 

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect, I don’t deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

* * *

 

 

After cake, there is more dancing and even more wine, curtesy of Clark and a last-minute trip to the south of France, and Cat admittedly has a bit too much of both, so she finds a spot in the garden, on a bench under the shades as Kara goes to get her a glass of water.

When she gets back Cat is looking at her sweetly with a loving smile on her face, and Kara swoons.

“I don’t say this nearly enough, but I’m so grateful for you, darling,” Cat shares, the confession more emotion, than wine-induced, but it almost makes no difference at this point. “ _Every day_.”

“Miss Grant, are you getting soft on me?” Kara teased with a signature smile that could light up an entire galaxy, as she gently lifted Cat’s legs to drape them over her lap as she sat down.

“Darling, I’ve been soft on you almost since the day I met you,” Cat confessed, reaching up and lacing her arms tightly around her new wife’s neck as they sat together in an intimate mess of wedding regalia.

“No, you’ve been _Kiera_ -ing me since then,” Kara countered, drawing Cat even closer by the waist.

“Same thing, love,” Cat whispered in the young woman’s ear, reaching up to tangle a honey blonde curl around her slender fingers.

“I figured.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Cat winked.

“I’m grateful too, Cat,” Kara said seriously, finding hazel eyes that sparkled at her softly, adoringly.

“For a lot of things,” she said, nuzzling her nose to Cat’s who all but purred in response, much like her namesake. A pun she would surely not appreciate, no matter how accurate.

“But mostly, that out of all the humans I could have found to love in this world…it was _you_ ,” Kara whispered fiercely, tightening her hold as if to prove a point, unable to imagine any kind of alternative.

“Whenever I think about that it’s… _impossible_ not to feel grateful,” she finishes on a whisper, acutely aware that they’re both close to tears, and while it was only their closest family and friends around, and despite their relative privacy for the moment, it still wouldn’t do for the newlyweds to dissolve into a mess of tears in front of everyone. _Again_.

Cat apparently had no such qualms regarding their guests as she leaned over to kiss Kara slowly and so deeply that she had to steady them both with a little super strength, so she wouldn’t topple over onto the ground with an armful of Cat to follow.

Cat’s tongue tangled with her own, tasting sweet as she always did, her unique taste mingling with both of their tears, making Kara feel dizzy and soon she forgot all about their potential audience as she got lost in the sensation of having her wife in her arms.

It couldn’t have been any more _perfect_.

 


End file.
